1. Field of Use
The invention concerns a system to control the production of concrete in concrete mixer trucks which are equipped with a drum that can be rotated. It also concerns methods for operating said system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The quality of the concrete depends upon the dosage rate of its components as well as on their mixing which determines the homogeneity. If concrete is ready-mixed in stationary installations and then only loaded into respective vehicles for transportation, the producer can control the quality of the concrete produced but he can not guarantee the working quality of same. This can change during transportation. Furthermore, there is the possibility to mix the measured ingredients in the drum after they have been loaded, whereby mixing can take place at the loading station or elsewhere, preferably at the site where it is going to be used, that is to say at the building site. In the second case the producer has no control over the mixing times. There is a danger that the required mixing times for perfect quality are not observed and possibly that the water dosage rate from the tank is changed.